


13 - Freedom

by MemoriesOfVoxei



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [13]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesOfVoxei/pseuds/MemoriesOfVoxei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is freedom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 - Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> As you may or may not have noticed, we skipped a theme: Confusion. Don't worry, I WILL do it, just at a later time. I had actually started writing it, but I'm really, really not satisfied with it, so I'll have to rewrite it eventually. And sorry if there's any confusion while you read this fic.

The black-haired man was fishing peacefully, his legs dandling from between the railing's bars. His brown eyes stared at the vast horizon, where the sea met with the sky. A seagull was flying above his head in circles, once in a while letting out an annoying piercing sound. It was a warm day, one of the kind the crew hadn't had in a while, because this unpredictable sea seemed to have fun constantly offering them dangerous storms. The heat was very welcomed, and everyone was taking it easy while they still could.

However, none of that mattered to the young man, lost in his thoughts like he was. His mind was rewinding in time, back to when he was stuck on that island. Then he reviewed all he went through, from the day he left his home land to the moment he was living now. He and the whole crew had lived a lot of adventures, under the one and same pirate flag, claiming themselves as free men. However, the number of times they had been chased around, the number of problems they had been through, and the defeats and loss they suffered two short years ago, he couldn't help but wonder... What IS freedom?

He pondered about that all day. Was freedom being chased by marines? Was freedom being pirates? Was freedom travelling around the world? He found no answer to that. It was really disturbing him greatly. What's freedom?

He was brought back from his swirling thoughts when his fellow black-haired friend plopped down beside him, fishing rod in hands. He said nothing, as if feeling his unstable mind, but stayed there as if to tel him he was there, present. A true friend indeed. The sudden appearance of his best friend made him realize that the sun was now setting. That means he had been sitting here all day, and he never noticed it. He never noticed he had skipped both lunch and supper. He hadn't noticed the fishes had been biting all day. He sighed, knowing this was definitely disturbing him too much for his own good. He then looked at his friend with his deep chocolate orbs, and, as he made his decision, took a deep refreshing breath.

"What is freedom?" He finally asked. He blinked at the flinch his friend made, as if he wasn't expecting to be talked to. Or maybe as if he wasn't expecting such a question. He first turned around wide-eyed in surprise, then cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Seeing as the question was meant to be fully serious, he flashed a toothy grin and barked a loud true laugh, almost as if he had heard the best joke ever.

"Are you an idiot?" His friend shot back, but the man took no offence at his friend's antics. He was a bit perplexed though when a long finger pointed at his chest, and he looked up with questioning eyes only to see the trademark grin. "It's being who you are," he explained, his grey eyes blazing with excitement, "freedom is simply to live with no regret. Right?" At this, his grin grew to his ears, believing he had the absolute answer.

Usopp could only stare with amazement as Luffy, his best friend and captain, ran up yelling at Sanji for an evening snack. He had found the answer to the question that had bothered him all day long. He didn't even think about it. He just said whatever was on his mind, like he has always done.

And thinking of the answer, the sharpshooter couldn't help but smile as he though:

_Yes, Luffy is truly the freest man the world could have._


End file.
